monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockinho
|row2 = |row3 = 103|raritycolor = epicearththunder|Prev = |Next = }} Rockinho is happy. He loves what he does and he is going to host a big party where the Canarinha will put on a show for their fans. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 3|price = 1,700|exp = 25,200|sell = 7,500|gpm = 224|breed = N/A|hatch = 1d 13h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 65|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Carrinho|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Chapuletada|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Tranco|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 96|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 16|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Uma bicicleta|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 20|Group1b Accuracy = 96|Group1b Cooldown = 2|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Descer a lenha|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 98|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 15|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Gol relâmpago|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 96|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 20|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Uma boa jugada|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 35|Group2b Accuracy = 96|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 30|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Açougueiro|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 96|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Nas nuvens|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 94|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Tijolada ou tijolo|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 45|Group3b Accuracy = 94|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 36|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Jogar na retranca|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 94|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Stamina = 27|Group3c Text = |Special Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Like the other Rockball monsters, his design is filled with football references. * Name, colors, and egg are references to famed Brazilian football player, Ronaldinho. * Canarinha or Canarinho is a nickname for the Brazilian national football team. * O Rei was a nickname for Brazilian football legend Pelé. * Several skills reference Brazilian football slang: ** Carrinho - when a player dives with both feet around an opponent an attempt to disarm him ** Chapuletada - strong kick or violent foul ** Tranco - the bump that occurs when a player tries to take the ball from another ** Uma bicicleta - a reference to the bicycle kick ** Descer a lenha - be violent (literally "beat with a stick") ** Gol relâmpago - literally, "lightning goal," made within the first few seconds of the game ** Uma boa judada - Portuguese for "a good move" ** Açougueiro - literally, "butcher," used to describe a violent and unfair player ** Nas nuvens - a very high kick toward the goal (literally "in the clouds") ** Tijolada ou tijolo - a strong kick ** Jogar na retranca - literally, "playing in the boom," a game played defensively Category:Epic Category:Earth Category:Thunder Category:Immune to Blind Category:Monsters Category:Rockball Players Category:Earth/Thunder Category:No Book Category:Staff